


Banana Split

by Femme_Fatality



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Borderline crack, But also not, Humor, I Wrote This On My Phone, M/M, Stop reading the tags and read the fic, hinted at - Freeform, im suffering, it's not really shippy?? It's like, its 1:16 am, lmao poor Lance, so here have this, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femme_Fatality/pseuds/Femme_Fatality
Summary: A bet, along with many mistakes, are made.





	Banana Split

**Author's Note:**

> It's 1 am and I'm bad at charactization so have fun

   No one was sure who started it. It was probably Lance. If it was, that made the outcome all the more fitting. What goes around comes around, after all.

   It started out as a bet, and escalated into a contest. The rules were simple:

   Touch the ground.  
  
   While doing the splits.

   Which was evidently way, way easier said than done.

   Allura and, surprisingly, Coran, were the only people on the ship (excluding Keith, who wasn't present) who managed to go all the way down.

   "Is this supposed to difficult?" Allura had asked, confused, when she had sunk down easily and received only envious looks in return.

   It turned out Alteans were extremely flexible, which left Lance yelling about how _they werent allowed in the contest then!_  
  
   (He _wasn't_ bitter about missing the floor by one inch.)

   (Not at _all_.)

   Lance was actually the second closet to the floor. Pidge missed by at least a foot, but wasn't bothered. Hunk did about the same as Pidge, but was a little sadder about his results.  
  
   "Don't sweat it, dude!" Lance had tried to perk him back up, with small success.

   "Easy for you to say, you were practically there!"

   The last and closest to the floor was Shiro. If you didn't look closely, he looked like he was already all the way down, but after a quick ruler check, it was revealed that he had just missed it by a fourth of an inch.

   And that was the scene Keith walked into, his mentor/leader in the splits on the floor, slightly red in the face, Pidge holding a ruler to him and floor while gazing at it intently, and Lance and Hunk waiting to holler if he touched the floor.

   "He missed!" Pidge crooned after a few seconds.

   Lance whooped while Hunk looked disappointed, which made sense when Lance turned to him and proclaimed, " _So_ , since I get to decide dinner for a week, I think I'll have-"

   He interrupted himself when he noticed Keith lingering in the doorway looking very confused.

   "My main mullet man!" Lance called out to Keith.

   "What are you doing?" He cut right to chase. Three hours of sleep and a day of training did wonders to one's patience.

   Lance smirked before proclaiming "A splits contest!" with a grand flourish.

   Keith blinked once, before looking straight at Lance and furrowing his brow.

   "That's stupid."

   He was awarded with an offended and dramatic gasp from Lance.

   "It is not- you can't just walk away!" His words fell on deaf ears as Keith turned away and started to exit the room, deciding that he was too tired for this today.

   "Then again, I guess he didn't have a chance anyways-"

   Keith slowed but kept walking, listening in on what Lance would say next.

   "-that stick is so far up his ass, I'm surprised he can even _move_ , let alone do the splits-"

   That made Keith stop.

   Contests weren't his thing, especially when he was this tired, but when Lance just had to say that...

   He didn't stop to think. A spin on his heel and a few quick steps so that he was more in the room was all the warning Keith gave before he went down, staring Lance dead in the eye the whole time. Keith and Lance's jaw hit the floor at the same time.

   The room went silent as Keith stayed in place, never breaking eye contact with Lance, who seemed to have a slightly red face for some reason.

   A few seconds later, smirk on his face and a little adrenaline coursing through him, Keith stood back up and exited the silent room satisfied. So, he wasn't there when Lance snapped out his stupor, his face a red color and a jumble of words trying to make their way out of his mouth. Once he calmed down, Lance turned to Pidge who looked to be barely holding in a hysterical laugh, and broke the silence that had coated the room.

   "Holy _shit_."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile ago when I was inspired by a tumblr post that I can't fucking find rn so if you see it comment and I'll add it in. Comment or leave kudos 
> 
> I'm going to sleep now


End file.
